Midori Li the Wolfie
Midori Li ( みどり り ) the Wolf is a fan-made Sonic or SEGA character created by me, Akuri. Basic Info Midori Li is a one of the "Rainbow Series" of Sonic/Vocaloid mix fan-made characters by me. In obvious sense, Midori Li represences the color green in the "Rainbow Series." Unlike most of the members of the "Rainbow Series" Midori Li is very playful and can't seem to be able to take responsablitiy. She also "spaces-out" easily, and is very curious; like Kiro Mi. Her appearance is based off of the famous mascot of the Vocaloids; Hatsune Miku ('' はつね みく ). She also resembles somewhat of Botan--the "grim-reaper" in the anime "Yu Yu Hakusho," like her hair. Later it's revealed that she has a small crush on Kiro Mi's older twin brother, Kiro Yo. It is also revealed that she's "mysteryously" related to Ao Dozu in some way. The only enemy Midori Li has happens to be Kuro Shi; considering she doesn't trust anybody. Appearance Midori Li's outfit was based and somewhat edited from Hatsune Miku's outfit; such as her pigtails and fur color. Unlike Miku, Midori Li's hair is an aqua green color; as for Miku's hair, the color differs among the Vocaloid fanbase. ( Like green, sea green, sky blue, and aqua greenmainly ). Her eye color is the color of the next member in line of the "Rainbow Series." Since Midori Li is green, her eyes are blue ( preferably a sea blue-like color ). Midori Li also appears to be Miku's age, but she's actually 15. In her mind, she thinks like an 11-year-old girl; constantly imagining different views on people and her surroundings. The Rainbow Series As explained before, Midori Li is a member of the "Rainbow Series." It wasn't easy for her to become a member though. Explained in a doujinshi of mine; ''The Rainbow Series, it took months for Midori Li to become a member. In this process, she developed a small crush on Kiro Yo, because he was the only one who never gave up on her. When Kiro Mi's and Kiro Yo's mother, and one of the Admin of the "Rainbow Series" saw how her son felt about Midori Li and somehow convinced the other two admin to allow Midori Li in the "Rainbow Series." She then made friends with the other colors, but somehow became enemies with Kuro Shi. "The Beginning" Saga At first Midori Li was just a normal girl, attending a nearby high school-- Aokagi High-- and was in the same classes as both Kiro Mi, Kiro Yo, and Aka Me. At the end of their last class, Aka Me warns Midori Li about improving her grades, otherwise she wouldn't be able to graduate into her third-year with the rest of her friends. Depressed, Midori Li takes the "normal way" home, instead of hopping over tree-tops and roofs like she'd usually do. She began to run home as it started heavily raining. While running she accidentally tripped over an oddly-colored cat; with black spots, one eye red, the other orange, it's fur was white, and the insides of it's ears were blue. While checking if the cat is okay, it transforms into a white-hair girl--who remains unnamed at the time. She tells Midori that she possesses the qualities to become a member of "digital" warriors know as members of The Rainbow Series. Busy in a bad mood, Midori refuses to listen and runs off into the center of the park plaza. As the rain gets worse, a flash of lightning strikes her, skidding across and slightly burning her left shoulder. She notices that the lightning was somehow fired at her instead of it striking nearby naturally. Lightning flashes again, revealing a golden woman, cloaked in electricity. Midori tries to leave, but her arm is too badly burned. As the mysteryous woman was going to strike again, all she could do was to close her eyes and duck. When she opens her eyes and notices that a brave, blonde boy took the hit for her. Using the strenght he still has, he goes charging towards the golden woman; advising Midori Li to escape. When she tries to she notices that he's been stuck down and sees the the mysteryous woman ready to finish him off. Midori saves him by kicking the golden woman sky high, and takes the unconcious blonde boy to her house; nursing him back to health. When he opens his eyes, he seems to remind Midori alot about her friend, Kiro Yo. They stare into each other's eyes long enough, but is eventually interrupted by the white-haired girl in her oddly-colored cat form. She then explains about The Rainbow Series, on how they were formed at what they do. She also explains on how Midori Li has the skills to become a member of The Rainbow Series; specifically as The Green Maiden of Clubs. She then vanishes like a ghost; and as for the blonde boy, he makes up a bold-faced lie of an excuse in order to leave and keep something important ( later revealed as his identity ). Confused; Midori Li just continues along with her usual routine throughtout the week--only this time, she pays more and more attention with her classes while piecing together what has happened on that day. Over the weekend; Midori was over Aka Me's house, working on their Current Events project for their history class. While studying, Aka Me decides to find something to watch on TV. As she was busy channel-surfing, they notice a strange story, about sudden thunderstorms and people being stuck by the lightning ( about 3-4 ). Midori remembers the encounter she had, and thinks that it has to do with the woman she saw a week before. She tells Aka Me that she has to step out for a bit, and runs off to the nearby city square. She was ready to confront the golden woman but notices these two warriors, that look like members of the Rainbow Series the white-haired girl explained a week ago. One was blue while the other red with a sword. While battling the woman, she notices Midori Li standing in the middle of the street. She uses her as a ploy to escape, but somehow she is confronted and defeated by a pair of yellow warriors. They disappear before Midori could make out what happened. When she arrives back at Aka Me's house, she tells her about having an awesome news story they can use for their project. After the weekend, Midori tries to figure out what's been going on lately. She carries out her usual routine in school and notices the white-haired girl outside of the school; obviously gaining the attention of the male second, and third-year students. She sees Midori Li and says she has to walk Midori Li home, in order to escape the crowd. She asks Midori if she's seen anything "weird" happening. She explains about all these events basically being "attracted" to her. She then tells Midori her name is Shiro Ke, and asks if she's ready to become a member of The Rainbow Series. Midori only accepts the challenge because she wants to protect her friends--not knowing about their own secrets. Shiro Ke then gives Midori her first assignment to her "Entrance exam," by finding a secret entrance into the Spectral Hall ( where the Rainbow Warriors meet up whenever something urgent has risen ). Shiro Ke hands Midori a special bracelet that has an emerald club shape at the bottom. She then vanishes again, as Midori continues hopping over the rooftops to get home. She asks any of her friends about finding this place called The Spectral Hall. They pretend not to know what it is, but helps her anyway. It takes months to find; considering they've only been searching around the city of Yokohama. Eventually her friends refuse to help because it's been dragging them away from their homework time and has been lowering their grades. The only one that hasn't given up on her was Kiro Yo, and continues to help her search for the Spectral Hall. After he returns home late, Kiro Mi tells him to quit searching and work up his grades. He refuses to listen to her and says that he can't give up on a friend over school grades. He then storms off into his room, angry at the fact his sister would even bring up that idea. Kiro Mi goes over Midori's house and tells her that she might know where the Spectral Hall will be. The next day, Midori heads off into an abandoned warehouse, where she looks for any clues. She finds a note explaining that she's closer than expected, and how only a spectrum of light can reveal the way. She sees a tiny beam of light entering through a tiny slit on a blackened window. She uses the pendant at the bottom of her bracelet and shines the light at the walls. Then the floors. The floor begins to flash twice, and wind blows in. At first at seems like nothing, but then her body get vaporized and she reappears in a white hallway. She notices these three adults who call themselves The Admin or Elders. They go by the names Akai Ichiban, Aoi Niiban and Kiro Sanban. They explain the duties a Rainbow Warrior has to carry out, and how there were two units of The Rainbow Series, but the second unit went horribly wrong and how no members survived. They then explain that she must carry out her duties as a Rainbow Warrior, and how she's now called "The Maiden of Green." Midori Li again accepts the full role as a Rainbow Warrior, and that's where the story begins. Later on, after Midori Li makes new friends with other students in her classes-- Ao Dozu and Murasaki Ko-- she finds out that Aka Me, Kiro Mi, and Kiro Yo have been members of the Rainbow Series this whole time. She later on defeats the golden woman; who's name was revealed to be Megami Kin. She and her friends were also getting ready for the upcoming midterms. Prison Lights Saga It's Summer vacation for our heroes as they begin to relax and melt away the stress endured from their second-year. Midori Li usually gets everyone else to meet up at Aka Me's house and check if there have been any suspicious activity, but most of the time just slack off and go out on outtings. Since Midori Li, Kiro Mi, Aka Me, and Kiro Yo aren't aware of Ao Dozu and Murasaki Ko being members of The Rainbow Series, they usually hang out at each others houses-- Ao Dozu being unaware of the developed feelings Murasaki Ko has for him. One day, she and Kiro Mi try to talk everyone else into going to them to Hokkaido. At first; Aka Me and Murasaki Ko were suspicious about going, but were later dragged into going by Ao Dozu and Kiro Mi. While taking the ferry to the island of Hokkaido, the ferry driver acted very creepy and suspicious; cackling evilly and turning the ferry forcefully; as if he wanted them to fall off the side. Aka Me "talked some sense" into him and they arrived in Hokodate. A week after they make their stay; strange occurances began happening. Murasaki Ko gets worried about Ao Dozu since he and Aka Me never made it back to the hotel they were staying in. Kiro Mi turns the TV on, and notices the two on the news. It's been said that they've been arrested for robbery and attempted murder. A sickly old man says that he's seen the crime being committed and a police officer says that he's selected a different kind of prison to lock them away in ( without trial ). Midori Li suggests that they try breaking them out of jail, but Kiro Mi points out that it'll just cause more trouble. Murasaki Ko later leaves without a word, without anyone noticing. The next morning, she tells them all that the officer has driven Ao Dozu and Aka Me towards the outskirts of the city, Wakkanai. She also explains at how she only saw Aka Me in the police car, and Ao Dozu either escaped or was taken into a seperate prison. Fading Fast Saga The Last Resort Saga Other Forms As you've read, Midori Li can transform, but it isn't anything major. She only has one critical form, which she only uses atleast once or twice ( mainly because it uses too much of her energy to maintain her power ). The Green Maiden of Clubs Midori Li's main form she uses daily is her as a Rainbow Warrior. The Green Maiden of Clubs is basically what she's referred to whenever she transforms. Using the pendant on her bracelet is the only way to "awaken" The Green Maiden. She attacks with a staff. Like Aka Me; Midori Li also rushes into battle with thinking, which could also become a fatal mistake made. Teammates *Aka Me - Childhood friend. Has stood by her eversince meeting in kindergarden. Eversince then Aka Me's always looked out for her. *Orenji Kenji - A friend of Midori Li's but he doesn't seem to go anywhere near her. After helping Ao Dozu and Kiro Yo rescue Midori Li, Murasaki Ko, and Kiro Mi from a nuclear prison; he's grown distant from her. Even if Midori Li did save his life twice. *Kiro Mi - One of Midori Li's best friends. She's been one of her closest friends since grade school. After she became a Rainbow Warrior, she's always been by Midori's side. She tries her hardest to make sure she's safe. Especially for her brother. *Kiro Yo - Actually becomes the closest to Midori Li. After he didn't give up on her looking for the Spectral Hall, and after she's saved him from being vaporized by Megami Kin, he's grown feelings for her; but tries hiding from her. At the end of The Rainbow Series, he ends up becoming her boyfriend. *Ao Dozu - A boy she's made friends while in her classes, and has grown close to him. He sometimes acts like a big brother to Midori Li, and eventually finds out that they're brother and sister after his mother; Aoi Niiban; says that she was married to Midori Li's father and had the both of them before he died. *Murasaki Ko - Became a good friend of Midori Li's. Like Aka Me, she's tried to help her as much as she could've tried. She's usually quiet around the others, but seems to open up around Midori Li and Ao Dozu. Also like Ao Dozu; she tries to get Midori Li to think before she goes rushing into battle. She acts like an innocent older sister to Midori Li. She also refers to Murasaki Ko as "Mura-Mura." *Pinku Ji - Became a friend of Midori Li during the Prison Lights Saga, after she helped defeat the two shapeshifters in the nuclear prison. She and Midori Li were the first to become friends. The two end up making cute nicknames for everyone but the only one's they actually use it on were Murasaki Ko as "Mura-Mura." They also refer to Ao Dozu as "Ao Aniki," basically meaning "blue big brother." *Shiro Ke - She becomes a good friend of Midori's. Eversince meeting her as an oddly-colored cat, she's been like an advisor to Midori Li. She usually tries to stop fights around the Spectral Hall, because she doens't want any of their powers to be suspended. Midori Li likes to call her "Shiro-Sake" considering how she likes to drink sake with her food. *Kuro Shi - Midori Li doesn't get along well with Kuro Shi. She actually used to be a "most-wanted" outlaw in the Spectral Hall, until Akai Ichiban somehow convienced Kuro Shi to turn herself in and to become a member of the Rainbow Series. She keeps herself closed in, even if Midori Li wants to make herself feel "happy." She usually tries not to yell at Kuro Shi--unlike Aka Me. At the end of The Rainbow Series, she actually gets Kuro Shi to smile, but still refuses to open up. I apologize if this article looks like a copy off of my last one: Midori Li the Wolf, but I found out that it was somehow "locked" when I got back from school. I had to rename and retype everything and move it here. Again, I apologize for this. { Still under Construction } ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Females Category:Wolves